Medical systems that include medical devices having rechargeable batteries typically utilize near field telemetry for communications with a controller. The controller may also include recharge functions so that the controller may utilize the same telemetry head to transfer the recharge energy to the medical device in addition to exchanging telemetry communications.
This configuration provides a workable solution but there may be drawbacks. In particular, a telemetry head extending from the controller may be manually held in place relative to the medical device during the recharge process as well as during telemetry communications. A cord from the telemetry head to the controller may be a burden to the patient as the cord may be an annoyance and may need to route through clothes of the patient to provide proper connectivity.
This configuration may provide additional drawbacks. For instance, in some cases the transfer of recharge energy may pause during near field telemetry communications being used to monitor the recharge process thereby further prolonging the recharge process. As another drawback, the controller may be relatively expensive, especially considering the control and recharge functions are both included, such that having multiple devices capable of providing the recharge function calls for multiple controllers which may be costly to the patient.